


A study in contrasts

by Alex_Draven



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, somewhere between witches and godesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Draven/pseuds/Alex_Draven
Summary: The winter and the summer solstices are their moments of strongest connection





	A study in contrasts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



The winter and the summer solstices are their moments of strongest connection. 

They see each other the rest of the year, of course, the four season's witches come together regularly, calling the elements on full moons, and passing off to the others on the equinoxes - but it's the longest night and the shortest are when they can focus purely on each other, and the contrast between the two always sends a shiver over Rhian's skin, when she thinks of them. 

Even half way through her sentinel season Eira is already raw-boned, her body worn down to bone and sinew, her mannerisms closed down and elegant in their minimalism. Whatever the weather in reality, her skin always carries a chill to Rhian's finger tips, her lips, when they touch at mid-winter, and she feels the difference in ages most acutely on this night, feeling young and soft - unfinished by comparison.

Her sentinel season is hard for Eira - she takes the work of nurturing the embers of the magic through the long nights seriously, and the work takes her from the fertile lushness of harvest's plenty, to this stark bare-boned beauty, and by the night when the sentinel’s crown is transferred to Rhian, she will be gaunt and drawn. 

For Rhian's part, Easter and the flourishing re-birth of growth and new life throughout her season stoke her energies, and spring's transition into summer leaves her spent and satisfied, but by no means exhausted.

The Winter solstice transition takes focus: there is joy in it, but it is the joy of careful, accurate work, of working so closely together that their hearts slow to the same beat, and each moves to the other's thoughts, a joy filtered through with sacredness, and awe. Eira calls on both Alwel, for the autumn past, and Rhian, but it's Alwel who slips away as the long night reaches it's darkest depth, and Rhian who stays, who winds her limbs around Eira's torso, lays her fingers in the hollows between her ribs, reminds her of the promise of what is to come, and the cold gold of the long-awaited dawn greats them both together. Their orgasms, long awaited, freeze their limbs, their lungs, for a long moment locked together, and then release them in a breath to slump apart, like softened snow falling from the eves. 

But summer? Oh those summer nights, Rhian cannot help but hum. At midsummer, Eira is loose-limbed, her hard-boned joints cushioned with softness, her hip-bones' razor-edges well hidden beneath velvet-soft skin and warm dense flesh, her breasts and her belly over-ripe and irresistible to Rhian's eyes, and hands, and mouth. 

She loves the long, saturated, evening of the solstice, when the sun takes all night to set, and when their role in the ceremonies are purely supporting, and they can slip away, together, to lavish attention on each other, with hands, and lips and tongues, as well as with magic, when they can share morsels of food, sweet, sticky drinks, and shimmering orgasms, drenching them both in salt-sweat and other fluids. There is awe, there, to be sure, and joy, but this the joy of laughter and warm, tired muscles, of ease and of plenty. 

The winter and the summer solstices are their moments of strongest connection, and the contrasts between them are most precious.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompts Winter witch / Spring witch and "our love will turn the universe"


End file.
